


Dance Lessons

by Shinimegami



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve still hasn't learned how to dance. Tony offers to show him how</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

He guessed entertainment probably changed a great deal since the 1940's.

Tony watched as Steve sat slightly slouched in front of the TV with a beer, watching Dancing With The Stars for some ungodly reason. He had his guesses as to why, one of them being that Steve hadn't been around TV long enough to know what programs were worth watching and which ones weren't. All the same, the soldier seemed pretty interested despite his posture, watching as whoever happened to be on this season glided across the floor with their partner as he occasionally took a sip or two of his beer, but seemed to otherwise ignore the drink as he kept his gaze on the screen before him.

He'd been watching as he leaned against a pillar close to the elevator for some time, idly amused by how quick Steve had managed to catch on to the electronics in his surroundings. Granted, he'd tried to keep it as simple as possible for the soldier when he'd designed his floor in Stark Tower. He still had a lot of adjusting to do in 2012.

A thought suddenly hit him, causing Tony to raise an eyebrow at it. Was Steve interested in this program because it was television or because of something else? Consider his curiosity piqued. He finally made his way over, stopping by the couch, eyes glancing over at the screen.

"Hey, Capsicle. Whatcha watching?"

Steve blinked and looked over at him as if he'd been completely unaware that he'd been here almost the whole time. "Oh, hey, Tony. Nothing much just, uh, this show about dancing, I guess…" If he didn't know any better he would have said Captain America's face was turning a slight shade of pink.

"Really? I figured you more the type to watch the History Channel." That comment earned him a slight glare, but Tony seemed to pay no notice to it, looking back over to the TV screen. "So what about you? You know how to dance?"

Now his face was transitioning from pink to slightly red. "Uh, well…"

Ah, that was the reason. Tony couldn't help but give him a small grin.

He held out his hand, giving something of an inquiring look. "No big deal. If you want, I can show you."

Steve looked embarrassed as he glanced down at his hands. "Tony…"

"Aw, c'mon. It's not gonna kill you. I'll show you how."

"Tony, I have two left feet."

"If you can fight, you can dance, Cap. C'mon."

Steve gave him something of a wary look, pausing a moment as if considering the idea before finally taking his hand. "Alright, but if you get your toes stepped on, don't go blaming me."

"It's a calculated risk I'm willing to take."

He helped Steve up from the couch, taking a leading position. "Alright, just follow me." He said, giving Steve his best, charming smile as he began to move, leading him with the music coming from the TV. Steve started out a little awkward at first, but caught on pretty quick.

"See? And you were worried."

His smile grew a little wider as Steve gave a bashful sort of grin and looked down for a moment, as if trying to make sure he got the steps right and hide his face all at the same time. The expression was…kind of adorable, given the lack of a better word.

"Seriously, you should give yourself more credit." He teased, actually earning a slight chuckle from Steve.

"I guess I'm not that bad." He finally admitted.

"Not at all. Here. Why don't you try leading?" Tony suggested, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder, readjusting their positions slightly, his fingers intertwining with the soldier's. Actually, that in itself didn't feel too bad. Kind of good, now that he thought of it.

Steve seemed disoriented for a moment, but caught on quick. Tony was starting to think that if he smiled any harder, his face would get frozen like that, but for some reason he couldn't help himself, especially when Steve looked at him with a shy grin of his own.

"I actually got it."

"How about that?"

Steve gave him something of a playfully exasperated look, but they kept dancing, long after the song on the TV had ended and they'd gone to commercials. Was it his imagination, or did they seem to be getting closer?

"You know, a long time ago, I promised someone I'd dance with them…" Steve said softly. Tony could almost swear he could feel Steve's breath on his lips. Were they that close? When had that happened?

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Never got the chance though…"

"Glad to stand in. You had to learn sometime, right?"

They had to be a lot closer now. Tony swore he could feel Steve's heartbeat, almost like it even echoed through the arc reactor in his chest. He wasn't sure who closed the gap first, but before he knew it, they'd slowed to a stop, their arms around each other and Steve's lips on his, neither of them wanting to pull away.

Hadn't calculated that.

Wasn't complaining either.

Not one bit.


End file.
